Legends:Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker foi um lendário Cavaleiro Jedi que serviu a República Galáctica durante seus últimos anos, e mais tarde se tornou Darth Vader, um Lorde Negro dos Sith. Ele era o filho de Shmi Skywalker, e mais tarde se casou secretamente com a Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, tornando-se pai dos lendários Jedi Luke Skywalker e Leia Organa Solo. Anakin também foi o avô de Ben Skywalker, e Jaina, Jacen e Anakin Solo. Ele foi o bisavô de Allana, e um ancestral de Nat, Kol e Cade Skywalker. Apesar de ter sido uma das pessoas mais importantes da Galáxia, Skywalker teve uma vida sofrida. Ele passou os primeiros anos de sua vida como um escravo em Tatooine, e mais tarde foi descoberto pelo Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, que o libertou e o ingressou na Ordem Jedi, onde ele se tornou o Padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Foi acreditado que Skywalker era o Escolhido da profecia Jedi, aquele que traria equilíbrio à Força e destruiria os Sith. Entretanto, após anos lutando nas Guerras Clônicas, Anakin passou para o lado sombrio da Força, tornando-se aprendiz de Darth Sidious e assumindo o nome Darth Vader. Após aniquilar quase todos os Jedi durante sua servidão ao Império Galáctico, Vader foi redimido por seu filho Luke Skywalker, matando Sidious e destruindo o Império. Em seus momentos finais, Darth Vader retornou para o Lado da Luz, salvando a vida de seu filho e voltando a ser Anakin Skywalker, o Escolhido. Biografia Origens (42 ABY-32 ABY) thumb|left|200px|Anakin e [[Legends:Shmi Skywalker|Shmi Skywalker chegam em Tatooine.]] Anakin Skywalker nasceu quarenta e dois anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. De acordo com o trabalho do historiador Voren Na'al, o planeta de seu nascimento foi Tatooine, mas o próprio Anakin diria que ele chegou no planeta aos três anos de idade. A mãe de Anakin, Shmi Skywalker, o gerou sem um pai, não sabendo explicar como isso foi possível. Foi acreditado que a vontade da Força causou seu nascimento. Na época, Skywalker e sua mãe se tornaram escravos de Gardulla o Hutt, mas anos depois Gardulla os perderia em uma aposta nas corridas de pod para o sucateiro Toydariano conhecido como Watto. Desde pequeno, Skywalker criou uma reputação por ser capaz de consertar e construir qualquer coisa. Exemplos disso foram a criação do droide de protocolo chamado C-3PO e um pod de corrida, ambos construídos com sucata. Criança prodígio, Skywalker era excelente em matemática e engenharia, mas também era muito preocupado e aventureiro. Ele arriscaria seu próprio bem-estar para ajudar os outros, não pensando em si mesmo ou nas consequências de suas ações. Aos cinco anos, Skywalker escalou uma imensa duna para afastar uma manada de banthas de caçadores, quase morrendo de cansaço por causa do calor de Tatooine. Algum tempo depois, enquanto vigiava alguns Jawas, Skywalker encontrou um caçador Tusken ferido, e o ajudou a se recobrar até ele ser levado pelo seu próprio povo. Pouco antes da Clássica Corrida de Pods de Boonta Eve, Skywalker, seu amigo Kitster Banai e outras crianças quase tiveram problemas com Gardulla. Após descobrir que Sebulba planejava vender crianças capturadas para Gardulla, Anakin e seus amigos se vestiram como Jawas e se infiltraram na fortaleza do Hutt, libertando as crianças Ghostling. Aos oito anos de idade, Skywalker teve sua primeira experiência com os Sith. Enquanto explorava a loja de Watto, ele encontrou um antigo droide de guerra. Esperando consertar um holoprojetor para Watto, Skywalker acidentalmente ativou um holograma perturbador, que mostrou choro e gritos de pessoas e a estranha menção da palavra "Sith". Perplexo, Skywalker resolveu fazer perguntas ao membro dos Corpos de Lutadores da República que anteriormente havia lhe contado sobre os anjos da lua de lego. O piloto, assustado, lhe contou da fúria dos Sith de quatro mil anos atrás e de como eles acabaram por se destruir. Ele também contou sobre os rumores de que um Lorde Sith havia conseguido sobreviver e restaurou a existência da Ordem Sith. Anakin Skywalker nem imaginou que essas histórias logo fariam parte de sua vida. Descoberta thumb|right|230px|Anakin em seu [[Legends:Podracer de Anakin Skywalker|pod de corrida.]] Em 32 ABY, a vida de Skywalker mudou para sempre. Enquanto trabalhava na loja de Watto, Anakin conheceu o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2 e uma moça chamada Padmé Amidala. Skywalker ficou deslumbrado com a jovem, a ponto de perguntar se ela era um anjo. Amidala não era um anjo, mas uma rainha—a Rainha Amidala de Naboo disfarçada como uma simples serva. Quando uma forte tempestade de areia chegou à Mos Espa, Skywalker ofereceu abrigo para os seus novos amigos na simples casa onde ele morava com sua mãe, pouco depois de proteger Jar Jar Binks em uma briga com Sebulba. Na casa, Jinn e Amidala contaram aos Skywalkers como eles foram parar em Tatooine enquanto estavam à caminho de Coruscant, devido a um problema no hiperpropulsor de sua nave. Querendo ajudar, Anakin disse que ele poderia competir em uma corrida de pods, um evento muito perigoso, e que o dinheiro da vitória poderia ajudar seus amigos a comprar as peças necessárias de Watto. Apesar de Shmi não concordar inicialmente, Anakin a convenceu a deixá-lo competir. Pouco antes da corrida, Qui-Gon fez uma aposta com Watto, de modo que se Skywalker vencesse a corrida o menino e sua mãe seriam livres. Entretanto, Watto decidiu libertar apenas um escravo, e usou um cubo de apostas para decidir qual deles seria liberto: azul seria Anakin, e vermelho seria Shmi. O cubo estava programado para dar vermelho, mas Qui-Gon usou a Força para dar azul. Watto, certo de que Skywalker iria perder, concordou com o resultado. De certo modo, Wattto estava certo: normalmente, os humanos não possuem os reflexos avançados necessários para pilotar um rapidíssimo pod de corrida. Entretanto, a sensitividade à Força de Skywalker, manifestada na forma de precognição limitada, dava a impressão de que o garoto possuia sentidos ampliados. Na época, Skywalker, que sonhava em ser um Jedi mas não tinha conhecimento sobre a Força, acreditava que sua senstividade à Força era apenas seu instinto lhe dizendo o que ele deveria fazer. Após Skywalker vencer a corrida, Jinn o libertou. Entretanto, o Mestre Jedi não conseguiu libertar Shmi, e Anakin teve que escolher entre ficar com sua mãe ou se tornar um Jedi. Skywalker escolheu ir com Qui-Gon, prometendo que um dia ele voltaria para libertar sua mãe. Entretanto, mais tarde nem os Jedi ou a República Galáctica fizeram qualquer esforço para libertar Shmi, mas ela eventualmente obteu sua liberdade de Watto com a ajuda do fazendeiro Cliegg Lars, com quem ela se casou. Anakin recebeu várias cartas de fãs devido ao seu sucesso nas corridas de pods. Após sair de Mos Espa, Anakin e Jinn caminharam até a Nave Real de Naboo, mas foram atacados pelo Lorde Sith Darth Maul, que havia sido enviado para capturar a rainha. Enquanto Qui-Gon Jinn enfrentava Darth Maul, Anakin entrou na nave e avisou os outros. A nave decolou e resgatou Jinn, deixando Maul e Tatooine para trás. Anakin então foi apresentado à Obi-Wan Kenobi, o Padawan de Qui-Gon que futuramente se tornaria seu Mestre Jedi. Enquanto viajava para Coruscant, Skywalker se aproximou mais de Amidala, dando a ela uma lasca de Japor para que ela sempre se lembrasse dele. Anos mais tarde, Amidala iria carregar esse mesmo presente em seu funeral. Ao chegar em Coruscant, Skywalker foi apresentado ao Conselho Jedi, que o testou de acordo com a crença de Jinn que ele era o Escolhido das profecias Jedi. Os talentos de Skywalker foram provados, mas o Conselho se manteve relutante. Jinn disse que treinaria Skywalker após seu aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi, completar os Testes Jedi, mas seu pedido foi negado. Skywalker era muito mais velho do que os outros Padawans, e o Conselho Jedi acreditou que suas experiências passadas iriam interferir com seu treinamento. Em particular, ele demonstrou muito medo e raiva devido aos seus anos como escravo, emoções que eram amplificadas pela separação de sua mãe e lar. Eles acreditaram que ele não seria capaz de masterizar o mesmo nível emocional necessário para se tornar um membro da Ordem Jedi. Kenobi, mesmo impressionado com o alto nível de mid-chlorians de Skywalker—mais de vinte mil—concordou com a decisão do Conselho. Sem lugar para ficar em Coruscant, e não podendo retornar à Tatooine, Skywalker seguiu seus amigos em sua missão para libertar Naboo. thumb|right|180px|Skywalker pouco após se juntar à [[Legends:Ordem Jedi|Ordem Jedi.]] Com a ajuda de R2-D2, Skywalker participou da Batalha de Naboo em uma batalha espacial sobre o planeta. Após acidentalmente se juntar à batalha em órbita, Skywalker conseguiu destruir a Nave de Controle Droide, desativando assim o exército droide da Federação de Comércio e salvando o Grande Exército Gungan da destruição. Entretanto, a comemoração foi interrompida pela morte de Qui-Gon Jinn, que foi assassinado pelo também falecido Darth Maul. O último pedido de seu Mestre foi que Kenobi treinasse Skywalker, e Obi-Wan jurou que cumpriria seu desejo. O Conselho Jedi relutantemente concordou que Obi-Wan iniciasse o treinamento de Anakin, mesmo acreditando que Skywalker seria um aprendiz difícil para o jovem Kenobi. Ao mesmo tempo, Palpatine, o novo Supremo Chanceler da República, prometeu que vigiaria a carreira de Skywalker com grande interesse. Esse seria o começo de uma longa amizade entre o jovem Jedi e o novo chefe da República, que secretamente era umLorde Negro dos Sith. Adolescência (32 ABY-22 ABY) thumb|left|230px|Anakin em seu quarto em [[Legends:Coruscant|Coruscant.]] Durante sua adolescência, Anakin se tornou um garoto arrogante e socialmente desajeitado, em parte por causa de sua rápida transição de um escravo para a grande promessa da Ordem Jedi. Suas habilidades naturais o puseram acima de seus companheiros, e isso aumentou seu ego e o distanciou dos outros Jedi de seu idade. Ele era exibido, não respeitava ordens, e demonstrava pouco respeito por Obi-Wan, a quem ele via como um ser inferior. Apesar dessa percepção, ele mesmo diria que Obi-Wan era como um pai para ele, dizendo que ele possuia a sabedoria de Mestre Yoda e o poder de Mace Windu—mas essa frase pode ter sido outra demonstração da arrogância de Anakin, já que ele se sentia “superior” à Kenobi em muitos aspectos, e achava que Kenobi estava contendo o avanço de seus poderes. Seu relacionamento com seu mestre era complicado e contraditório, em parte por que o próprio Obi-Wan tinha dúvidas se ele era capaz de treinar Skywalker, algo que o menino não precisava, especialmente durante essa parte crítica de sua vida. Frustrado, ele iria procurar os conselhos de outro mentor: o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Enquanto isso a amizade entre Palpatine e Anakin crescia, o Chanceler constantemente dizia coisas para aumentar o orgulho de Skywalker, chegando ao ponto de dizer que ele era mais poderoso que o próprio Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda. Era como se os dizeres de Palpatine perpetuassem a falta de controle de Anakin; sempre que Skywalker era corrigido por Kenobi, o Chanceler dizia que Anakin havia feito a coisa certa, e Skywalker se convencia de que ele não cometia erros. Aprendiz de Obi-Wan O relacionamento de Anakin e Obi-Wan teve um começo não muito bom. Obi-Wan não via potencial no garoto, e até o considerava perigoso. A única razão para ele continuar treinando-o foi o desejo final de seu mestre Qui-Gon Jinn. Ele sentia que essa era sua obrigação, mas achava que ele não tinha a habilidade necessária para treiná-lo corretamente. Anakin, por outro lado, sentia que ele era diferente. Por causa dessa diferença, ele se continha bastante, mas gostava de Obi-Wan por ele agir como o pai que ele nunca teve. Lentamente, Mestre e aprendiz começaram a formar um vínculo especial durante a adolescência de Anakin. thumb|right|200px|Anakin durante a construção de seu primeiro [[Legends:sabre de luz|sabre de luz.]] Enquanto morava em Coruscant, Anakin não esqueceu de seu amor pelas máquinas, e várias de suas invenções droides eram vistas pelos corredores do Templo Jedi. Ainda buscando emoções e aventuras, aos doze anos ele participou das corridas ilegais do poço de lixo que acontecia nos níveis inferiores da Cidade Galáctica. Durante uma dessas corridas, ele quase foi morto por Ke Daiv, mas Obi-Wan conseguiu salvá-lo. Após três anos de treinamento, Anakin e Obi-Wan tiveram sua primeira missão juntos quando investigaram o líder de culto Kad Chun. Chun, chamando-se de Uni, era o co-líder de um bando de idealistas e refugiados que queriam libertar mundos do controle de burocratas. O líder do culto e pai de Kad, Vox Chun, foi morto durante as investigações de Kenobi e Skywalker. Sua próxima missão foi no planeta vivo Zonama Sekot, onde eles deveriam encontrar o Cavaleiro Jedi Vergere, que recentemente havia desaparecido em uma missão no planeta. Sem que eles soubessem, Wilhuff Tarkin e Raith Sienar os seguiram para poder explorar a habilidade do planeta de combinar material orgânico com alta tecnologia para gerar naves de excelente qualidade. No planeta, os habitantes venderam “parceiros-semente” para os Jedi, que se juntaram com seus hospedeiros para gerar naves personalizadas. Anakin atraiu mais parceiros-semente que qualquer um, e acabou recebendo uma nave maior e melhor que as outras. Ele nomeou sua nova nave orgãnica Jabitha. Quando Tarkin e Sienar chegaram, o planeta revelou sua consciência aos Jedi, explicando que Vergere havia partido com os misteriosos “Forasteiros Longínquos” para proteger Zonama Sekot. Anakin e Obi-Wan não conseguiram resgatar Vergere, mas decidiram impedir o ataque de Tarkin. Quando Ke Daiv (o segurança de Tarkin que anteriormente havia confrontado Anakin em Coruscant) tentou matar Skywalker, o garoto, em uma fúria incomum, aparentou usar telecinese para explodir Ke Daiv de dentro para fora (mais tarde seria provado que não foi esse o caso). Anakin então foi capturado por Tarkin, mas Obi-Wan conseguiu destruir a nave de Tarkin e resgatar Skywalker. Durante esse evento, Zonama Sekot ativou seu hiperpropulsor planetário e partiu para as Regiões Desconhecidas. Sienar e Tarkin então retornaram para a República. Infelizmente, a nave orgânica de Anakin morreu ao ficar longe de seu mestre. Com a conclusão de sua missão, Anakin e Obi-Wan retornaram para Coruscant. Tornando-se um Jedi thumb|right|Anakin construindo seu [[Legends:sabre de luz|sabre de luz nas cavernas de Illum.]] Em 28 ABY, Anakin construiu seu primeiro sabre de luz nas cavernas de Illum. Enquanto o construia, entretanto, ele teve uma visão sombria de Darth Maul, o Sith que havia matado Qui-Gon. Após Skywalker derrotar esse espectro, ele acordou e descobriu que havia terminado seu sabre de luz, com uma lâmina de cor azul. Em uma missão em Nar Shaddaa quando Anakin tinha treze anos, ele matou o negociador de escravos chamado Krayn, abrindo um rombo em seu peito. Isso permitiu que todos os escravos de Krayn fossem libertos, e também terminou a missão secreta do Cavaleiro Jedi Siri Tachi naquela região. Pouco depois, Anakin e Obi-Wan foram convocados, ao lado de Siri Tachi, Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul e seus Padawans Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis e Tru Veld para uma missão em Radnor para ajudar com a evacuação do planeta. A evacuação foi devida a uma toxina mortal que se espalhou pelo planeta em um acidente químico. Ele e os outros Jedi então descobriram que o acidente foi causado pelos caçadores Avoni. Suas investigações os levaram até Galen, um Radnoriano traidor que foi preso por causa de seus crimes contra o planeta. Entretanto, os próprios Avoni não pagaram pelos seus crimes e não sofreram nenhuma punição. Na opnião de Skywalker, a situação do planeta ficou pior do que quando eles chegaram. thumb|left|200px|Anakin durante sua missão à [[Legends:Radnor|Radnor.]] Anakin e seu mestre mais tarde foram enviados para descobrir o que havia acontecido com a nave Radiant IX, que estava levando os Jedi Et Rex e Alysun Celz devolta para Coruscant, onde eles seriam punidos por terem passado para o lado sombrio da Força. Eles descobriram que um grande grupo de mynocks havia sugado a energia da nave, que acabou entrando no sistema de Hoth e pousando no asteróide conhecido como Lua Venenosa. O pedido de ajuda foi enviado pouco antes de Celz matar toda a tripulação da nave. Rex, redimido, conseguiu escapar de Celz e se aliou ao grupo de mynocks. Quando os Jedi se encontraram com Celz na ponte da nave, ela os contou que Rex havia matado a tripulação. Obi-Wan então decidiu procurar por Rex, deixando Anakin com Celz. Quando encontrou Rex, ele convenceu Obi-Wan que Celz estava mentindo, e os dois correram devolta para a nave para salvar Anakin. Enquanto isso, Celz tentou convencer Skywalker a deixar seu mestre, mas falhou. Furiosa, ela então usou seu Relâmpago da Força para nocautear Anakin e Obi-Wan, mas Rex enviou seus mynocks para enfrentar Celz. Os mynocks sugaram os relâmpagos de Celz como se fossem eletrecidade e a derrotaram. Rex, Kenobi e Skywalker então retornaram à Coruscant, levando Celz como prisioneira. Mais tarde, uma simples missão de treinamento Jedi em Ragoon-6 fez com que Anakin e Obi-Wan se envolvessem com um homem misterioso cuja missão na vida aparentava ser matá-los. Investigações futuras revelaram que ele era de Nierport VII, colecionava artefatos Sith e era extremamente rico, mas eles não descobriram seu nome. Skywalker e Kenobi então foram até os Jogos Galácticos para manter a paz. Anakin descobriu que uma corrida de pods ilegal iria ocorrer, e ao invés de denunciá-la, ele resolveu perticipar. Enquanto isso, Obi-Wan, com a ajuda de Siri Tachi e Ferus Olin, orquestrou um plano para acabar com a carreira de vários Senadores que assistiam aos jogos ilegais. Maxo Vista, que ajudou no planejamento, contou à Obi-Wan que a corrida de pods era uma armação, e o piloto que ficasse em primeiro lugar sofreria uma pane nos controles do pod e acertaria a multidão, possivelmente matando centenas. Kenobi tentou alertar Skywalker, mas ele já havia começado a corrida e eventualmente alcançou a liderança. Obi-Wan não foi capaz de fazer nada enquanto os freios do pod de Anakin pararam de funcionar. Entretanto, usando a Força e suas habilidades de piloto, Anakin conseguiu controlar seu pod de corrida e evitar uma tragédia. Após esse evento, mais investigações ocorreram para descobrir quem era o homem que havia tentado matá-los, e eles descobriram que ele estava tentando dominar o mercado de bacta usando uma mina. Após ser capturado, Skywalker descobriu, com a ajuda de Obi-Wan, que o homem se chamava Granta Omega, que queria matar Anakin para impressionar um Lorde Sith. Mestre e aprendiz conseguiram escapar, destruindo uma parte da mina, mas o próprio Granta Omega também sobreviveu. ''Outbound Flight'' [[Ficheiro:Outbound flight anakin1.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Anakin durante a missão Outbound Flight.]] Anakin e Obi-Wan então foram enviados até Barlok para monitorar o despótico Cavaleiro Jedi Jorus C'baoth e sua tímida Padawan Lorana Jinzler durante uma negociação entre a Aliança Corporativa e os Barlok. Sem o conhecimento deles, Kinman Doriana, sob as ordens de Darth Sidious, planejou para que a negociação favorecesse C'baoth, dando a ele prestígio suficiente para que ele continuasse com seu projeto Outbound Flight. Anakin e seu mestre foram novamente enviados para observar o auto-proclamado Mestre Jedi C'baoth em seu projeto, pelo menos em sua última parada na Galáxia conhecida. Obi-Wan não concordava que C'baoth supervisionasse o projeto, discutindo com ele em várias ocasiões. Entretanto, o arrogante Jorus C'baoth não o ouvia, e ficou feliz quando eles desembarcaram em Roxuli, a última parada da Outbound Flight. Apesar dos problemas entre seu mestre e Jorus, Anakin admirava C'baoth, a quem ele via como um exemplo de liderança. Essa admiração o levaria a acreditar que a Galáxia ficaria melhor sob uma ditadura, liderada por Palpatine. Missão em Andara Pouco tempo depois, em 27 ABY, Anakin Skywalker, agora com quatorze anos, e Obi-Wan Kenobi deveriam investigar o sumiço do filho de um Senador da República, e eles acharam que isso teria relação com uma escola especial para filhos de Senadores. Para poder investigar um grupo de estudantes renegados e a própria escola, o Conselho Jedi ordenou que Anakin e Ferus Olin entrassem na escola em Andara, disfarçados como filhos de Senadores. Logo, Anakin encontrou os alunos renegados e conseguiu a confiança deles. Anakin concordou em juntar-se a eles em uma brincadeira na nave de um Senador. Ferus não gostou do plano e avisou Anakin sobre problemas, mas Skywalker o ignorou devido à sua rivalidade com Ferus. Mais tarde, Ferus desapareceu, mas Anakin decidiu não avisar o ocorrido a seu mestre. Antes da “brincadeira” começar, Skywalker descobiu que na verdade se tratava de um ataque real que ameaçava ser o início de uma guerra. Antes de ele poder escapar e contar à Obi-Wan, Gillam Tarturi, o líder do grupo e filho desaparecido do Senador, informou que o Padawan teria que morrer para que seus planos continuassem. Rapidamente, Skywalker disarmou Gillam e o resto dos oponentes, desligou os lasers da nave que o grupo planejava usar, e ao mesmo tempo destruiu dez droides de ataque. Nessa hora, Obi-Wan, Siri Tachi e Ferus Olin vieram para ajudar Anakin, mas ele já havia derrotado todos. O nível de habilidade de Skywalker, quase igual ao de poderosos Mestres Jedi, deixou Kenobi espantado. Entretanto, Obi-Wan também ficou furioso pelo fato de Anakin não ter lhe informado do desaparecimento de Ferus, e pela primeira vez, Kenobi discutiu com seu Padawan. Esse incidente aumentou a distância no relacionamento de Anakin e Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda e Yaddle foram enviados em uma missão de negociação a Mawan para apaziguar uma devastadora guerra civil entre três grupos criminosos. Esses grupos, liderados por Decca, o Hutt, Feena Shaan e um homem chamado Striker, fizeram com que o resto da população procurasse refúgio no subterrâneo. Sem que soubessem, o planeta caótico era uma armadilha preparada por Striker. Ele liberou uma arma química fatal que matou Yaddle quando ela a absorveu através da Força, salvando a cidade de Naatan no processo. A arma havia sido criada para matar Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz, mas falhou devido ao sacrifício de Yaddle. Juntos, Obi-Wan e Anakin levaram a paz a Mawan, mas Anakin sentiu-se responsável pela morte do membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. Missão em mawan Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda e Yaddle foram enviados em uma missão de negociação a Mawan para apaziguar uma devastadora guerra civil entre três grupos criminosos. Esses grupos, liderados por Decca, o Hutt, Feena Shaan e um homem chamado Striker, fizeram com que o resto da população procurasse refúgio no subterrâneo. Sem que soubessem, o planeta caótico era uma armadilha preparada por Striker. Ele liberou uma arma química fatal que matou Yaddle quando ela a absorveu através da Força, salvando a cidade de Naatan no processo. A arma havia sido criada para matar Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz, mas falhou devido ao sacrifício de Yaddle. Juntos, Obi-Wan e Anakin levaram a paz a Mawan, mas Anakin sentiu-se responsável pela morte do membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. A culpa de Anakin quanto à morte de Yaddle causou atritos entre ele e Obi-Wan, que achava que não seria capaz de ensinar adequadamente ao turbulento rapaz. Quando enviados em um resgate ao sistema Uziel para um planeta chamado Vanqor, os dois foram forçados a tentar reconciliar suas diferenças, primeiro, envolvendo-se em uma confusão com gundarks, depois, sob a influência de uma droga chamada de Zona de Auto-Contenção, Anakin foi feito prisioneiro pela cientista insana Jenna Zan Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln e Clee Rhara, que estavam a caminho de outra missão quando captaram o pedido de socorro, pegaram Obi-Wan, que estava em TY44, uma lua de Vanqor, e seguiram para o planeta em si. Lá, ajudaram-no a resgatar Anakin thumb|right|200px|Anakin enfrentando as forças de [[Legends:Granta Omega|Granta Omega e Jenna Zan Arbor.]] Jenna escapou, entretanto, e não voltaria a aparecer por alguns anos. Após receber informações de Tyro Caladian, eles descobriram que ela havia reaparecido em Romin, um ponto de corrupção e maldade para criminosos. Para se infiltrar no planeta, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Siri e Ferus se disfarçaram de ladrões procurando refúgio no planeta. Eles descobriram que Jenna havia se aliado com Roy Teda—o chefe de Romin—e Granta Omega, o antigo adversário de Kenobi e Skywalker. Os Jedi estavam prestes a ser capturados quando uma guerra civil estourou no planeta. Os membros do submundo estavam tentando tirar Teda do poder, e no meio da confusão ele tentou escapar ao lado de Jenna. Os dois criminosos contatarm os Jedi—achando que eles eram criminosos de verdade—para tentar encontrar uma rota de fuga para fora do planeta. Entretanto, Jenna reconheceu Anakin de seu encontro anterior, e Roy ordenou que seus homens destruissem os Jedi. Durante a batalha, Mace Windu e um time de Jedi chegaram no planeta, prendendo Roy Teda e Jenna Zan Arbor. Apesar disso, já que os Jedi estavam à procura de Granta Omega, e sabendo que os dois criminosos os levariam até ele, Teda e Zan Arbor foram libertos. Durante as semanas seguintes, Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz seguiram Jenna e Roy até Falleen, onde os bandidos haviam se apossado de uma fábrica dos Sistemas Blackwater para a produção em massa de sua droga, a Zona de Auto-Contenção. Quando foi encontrada, Jenna foi forçada a destruir a fábrica e fugir novamente. Anakin e Ferus Olin novamente se juntaram após seguirem Jenna e Roy até Coruscant. Sano Sauro—um amigo de Granta Omega—e Bog Divinian começaram a fazer acusações anti-Jedi para convencer o Senado Galáctico a suspender seu suporte à Ordem Jedi. Essa discussão, que serviria para decidir se os Jedi deveriam ou não se envolver nos assuntos do Senado, era tudo parte do plano de Sauro e Omega para liberar a droga Zona de Auto-Contenção no sistema de ventilação do Senado e matar o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Skywalker e Olin deixaram sua rivalidade de lado para poder salvar a vida do Chanceler, e o plano de Omega foi descoberto, mas não a tempo de salvar vinte-e-um Senadores e outros empregados de droides assassinos programados por Teda. Sem o conhecimento do renegado, já que ele não tinha mais utilidade para Omega ou Jenna, um droide acabou por matá-lo. Anakin e Obi-Wan então foram atrás de Granta Omega, deixando Ferus protegendo os Senadores e o Chanceler em Coruscant. Queda ao lado sombrio Darth Vader foi o título Sith dado a Anakin Skywalker pelo Supremo Chanceler Palpatine após ele ter sido seduzido pelo lado sombrio da Força em 19 ABY. Após retornar a Coruscant, Anakin se encontra com sua esposa, Padmé Amidala, e ela revela que está grávida. Tendo pesadelos nos quais a ela morria ao dar a luz, e esperando salvá-la, cedeu ao Lado Sombrio da Força e se tornou aprendiz de Darth Sidious, camuflado na figura do Chanceler Palpatine. O primeiro ato de Skywalker como aprendiz Sith foi liderar a 501ª Legião até o Templo Jedi, para caçar e matar cada Jedi lá dentro, incluindo os younglings. A próxima missão de Vader foi acabar com os líderes Separatistas, escondidos no planeta vulcânico Mustafar. Lá, Padmé o visitou, na tentativa de fazê-lo esclarecer seus últimos atos. Mas ao descobrir que seu antigo mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi estava na nave de Padmé, Skywalker tentou matá-la, estrangulando-a através da Força, num gesto de raiva, deixando-a inconsciente. Ele e Obi-Wan se enfrentaram num duelo intenso de sabres de luz. Obi-Wan, num golpe preciso, cortou um braço de Anakin e suas duas pernas. Anakin, impossibilitado de lutar, já queimado pelas chamas provenientes do rio de lava, foi deixado por Obi-Wan para morrer. Palpatine, sentindo que seu aprendiz estava em perigo, chegou um tempo depois, após Obi-Wan ter partido do planeta com Padmé, e levou Vader em uma unidade médica para o hospital imperial em Coruscant, onde seu corpo foi 'reparado' numa intensa cirurgia. Seu corpo foi mantido vivo por um suporte de vida, numa armadura negra. Apesar de ter sobrevivido, é estimado que Vader perdeu metade do poder que possuia anteriormente como Jedi. A partir de então ele seria o responsável pela ordem de toda a Galáxia, o braço direito do agora Imperador Palpatine. Logo depois da operação, Vader recebeu a notícia de que sua esposa está morta. Ficou realmente agoniado, mas esqueceu-se em segundos. Pelo menos não demonstrou, pois sabe-se que, em seu íntimo, Vader nunca deixou de amar Padmé Amidala, não se esquecendo dela completamente. Servindo o Imperador thumb|250px|[[Legends:Palpatine|Darth Sidious e seu novo aprendiz.]] Muitas das primeiras missões de Vader foram ordenadas pelo Imperador em pessoa. Estas primeiras missões incluíram matar um grupo de Cavaleiros Jedi que tentaram uma armadilha contra ele em Kessel, prender o Senador dissidente Fang Zar em Alderaan, e viajar ao planeta Kashyyyk para inspecionar a escravidão dos Wookiees depois que Vader descobriu a presença de alguns Jedi naquele planeta. Foi na missão ao planeta Honoghr, devastado pela toxina Separatista Trihexalofina1138 durante as Guerras Clônicas que ele prometeu aos Noghris que o Império restauraria os ecossistemas de Honoghr sob a condição de servidão ao Império como assassinos. Vader pilotava um [[Legends:Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis|Interceptor Eta-2 classe Actis]] durante suas primeiras missões para Palpatine com a continuação do Grande Purgo Jedi, às vezes acompanhado de [[Legends:Caça V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus|Caças V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus]]. Sua nave de comando pessoal era o Superdestróier Estelar Executor. As tarefas mais pessoais de Vader eram achar e destruir os sobreviventes da Ordem 66. Entre eles estavam Empatojayos Brand, que foi forçado a viver o resto de sua vida numa roupa de pressão, An'ya Kuro, conhecida no Templo Jedi como "a Mulher Sombria" e Halagad Ventor, de quem Vader descobriu a localização de outros sobreviventes Jedi, incluindo Qu Rahn. Depois, Vader foi capturar três Jedi desaparecidos do planeta Murkhana: os Mestres Jedi Roan Shryne, Bol Chatak e Olee Starstone, o Padawan de Chatak, que conseguiu escapar e se esconder. De qualquer forma, o objeto de sua mais intensa raiva, Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiu enganá-lo, pois Vader não retornou a Tatooine temendo sua personalidade enterrada de Anakin Skywalker. Embora Vader estivesse em grande possessão de riquezas e poder, ele requisitou alguns confortos adicionais. Entre estes estavam seu palácio em Coruscant e o Castelo Bast, em Vjun. A 501ª Legião, a divisão de stormtroopers que ele liderou na execução dos Jedi no Templo Jedi, se tornou a sua guarda pessoal, as missões que eles faziam levavam o nome de Vader junto ao longo da Guerra Civil, recebendo então o apelido de "Punho de Vader". Em 7 ABY, Vader comandou um projeto de pesquisa em Falleen. Sua intenção era criar uma arma biológica. Mas, acidentalmente, toda a área em volta do centro de testes foi infectada. Como precaução, Vader "esterelizou" a circunferência da área, que incluiu a morte de mais de 200.000 Falleens, incluindo a família do Príncipe Xizor. Aos olhos do Império, estas mortes foram um pequeno preço a se pagar, por que preveniria a morte de outros milhões no resto do planeta, e previniria uma epidemia multi-planetária. Em 1 ABY, Vader e Palpatine foram o alvo de um grupo de oficiais Imperiais traidores comandados pelo Grande Moff Trachta. Trachta via os Sith como tolos e arcáicos, e acreditavam que o Império não devia ser governado por um culto de dois homens sós. Eles planejaram usar um grupo de stormtroopers alterados, leais apenas a eles, para destruírem os Lordes Sith. Mas no fim, o complô falhou, em parte por causa de brigas internas entre os conspiradores. A Rebelião Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Vader foi encarregado pelo Imperador para encontrar tais esquemas. Ao ser informado de uma possível Aliança Rebelde instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV de posse dos planos, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. O que Vader encontrou era antes impensável: um grupo de fanáticos Sith, que conseguiu, com sua alquimia Sith, ressuscitar Darth Maul. Não se sabe se esse Maul foi criado por clonagem, ou através de uso da alquimia Sith para reanimar seu corpo, ou por outros meios. De qualquer forma, o Zabrak não era mais um mero espectro como o era à epoca de seu encontro, ainda como Anakin, em Tatooine; então, Vader digladiou-se com Maul, que queria substituí-lo como aprendiz de Palpatine. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o tempo de Vader como Jedi o "manchou", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, confiante de sua superioridade, ele se aproximou de Vader para apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Maul, pelo excesso de confiança, pagou com a própria vida, com Vader apunhalando-o, com seu sabre de luz, atravéz do próprio corpo para dentro do seu oponente. Maul arfou: :"O que você poderia odiar o suficiente para me destruir?" thumb|250px|Vader apunhala Darth Maul cortando a si mesmo em [[Legends:Kalakar IV|Kalakar IV.]] Vader, com seus circuitos muito danificados, conseguiu responder: :"A mim mesmo." Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não-surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes, assim, cresceu. Com o encontro de Kalakar considerado uma "perseguição de banthas selvagens", Vader retornou a sua prioridade de encontrar os planos desaparecidos da Estrela da Morte e achar a base escondida da Aliança Rebelde. Após a tentativa falha da 501ª Legião para recuperar os planos em Polis Massa, os Imperiais conseguiram restrear a nave para a qual ela foi enviada—a corveta Tantive IV, pertencida a Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan - uma menina de 17 anos que era também a filha biológica mais nova de Vader. Vader mais uma vez perdeu os planos, mas conseguiu uma pequena vitória capturando a Princesa. Utilizando um droide de interrogação, ele torturou Leia sobre sua localização da base da Aliança. Durante sua prisão, Vader a forçou a olhar enquanto o Grande Moff Tarkin destruiu o planeta Alderaan.thumb|left|250px|Vader luta com seu antigo mestre, [[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi, a bordo da Estrela da Morte.]] Vader também batalhou com o agora velho Ben Kenobi, seu antigo mestre, em seu segundo duelo de sabres de luz. Mesmo com o aviso de Obi-Wan que matá-lo iria o fazer "mais poderoso do que você possa imaginar", Vader o golpeou, matando-o. Obi-Wan se tornou um espírito com a Força e continuou a guiar Luke Skywalker. Para determinar a localização da base Rebelde, Vader permitiu que Luke e Han Solo resgatarem a Princesa Leia e as leituras da Estrela da Morte. Durante a Batalha de Yavin, ele pilotou um distintivo caça TIE Avançado x1 e quase previniu que o ataque de Luke na Estrela da Morte fosse bem sucedido. Vader sentiu que o jovem piloto era um sensível à Força. Quando a Millennium Falcon destruiu um dos dois caças acompanhando Vader, o segundo entrou em pânico e desviou Vader, que perdeu o rumo e saiu rodando da estação de batalha. Vader em breve foi de encontro à Vaal, e escapou para Coruscant, onde ele foi formalmente repreendido pelo Imperador por falhar ao parar os Rebeldes. Ele então continuou em sua missão de descobrir a base Rebelde. Sua busca o levou para planetas como Ultaar e Centares. Ele torturou um piloto Rebelde e então descobriu a identidade do piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte, Luke Skywalker—o filho que ele achava ter perdido. O Filho de Skywalker da Frota Imperial.]] Vader acreditava que seu filho havia morrido com sua esposa, Padmé Amidala, mas eventualmente Vader deduziu que Luke era de fato seu filho. O Lorde Sith ficou obcecado em achar Luke, um objetivo que organizada e coincidentemente coincidiu com a tarefa de destruir a Rebelião. Equipado com esta informação, Lorde Vader criou vários planos para capturar o jovem Jedi. Ele involveu a família nobre da Casa de Tagge em um plano para capturar Skywalker no mundo de Monastério. Ele também usou um ator imitando Obi-Wan Kenobi para tentar atrair Luke para o planeta Aridus. Quando o Governador Bin Essada descobriu que Skywalker e a Princesa Leia estavam em Circarpous V, ele contatou o Lorde Negro. Vader viajou até o mundo-floresta, e lutou com o Jedi no abandonado Templo de Pomojema. Mas no meio da luta, o Lorde Sith tropeçou em um poço de sacrifício e os Rebeldes escaparam. Vader mandou droides sonda para todas as regiões possíveis da Galáxia e eventualmente detectou a Base Echo em Hoth. Almirante Ozzel provocou a ira de Vader quando ele arruinou o ataque invisível do Esquadrão da Morte saindo do hiperespaço muito perto do planeta, fazendo com que os Rebeldes detectassem o ataque e projetassem escudos contra bombardeamento planetário. Vader foi forçado a começar um campanha terrestre com vários AT-ST, AT-AT e snowtroopers a sua disposição; seu desenvolvimento deu tempo para algumas forças Rebeldes fugirem. Vader entrou na Base Echo e chegou no hangar à tempo de ver a Millennium Falcon escapar. Quando o hiperpropulsor da Falcon foi desabilitado, Vader ordenou uma perseguição e seguiu a nave e seu aparentemente piloto instável até um igualmente instável campo de asteróides. Enquanto seus caças procuravam nos asteróides pela Falcon, Vader recebeu uma nova missão do Imperador: capturar Luke Skywalker, seu filho, e o piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. O Imperador pareceu ignorante sobre os planos de Vader, em execução, para fazer exatamente isso. Para enganar o Imperador, e então o deixar continuar a fazer moções para seu próprio plano, Vader sugeriu que Luke pudesse ir para o lado sombrio da Força. O Imperador concordou, notando que Luke poderia ser um "grande bem" para o Império. Enquanto isso, como era padrão com os Lordes Sith, particularmente o Imperador, Palpatine também começou a planejar a eliminação de Vader, e tomar Luke como seu aprendiz. thumb|250px|left|[[Legends:Boba Fett|Boba Fett pedindo Han Solo ainda vivo após o congelamento.]] Vader continuou a perseguir a Falcon e escolheu contratar caçadores de recompensas para a tarefa. A Falcon apareceu e então rapidamente desapareceu, escondendo-se atrás da torre do Destróier Estelar Avenger do Capitão Needa. O Capitão Needa se responsabilizou por os perder, e se desculpou para Vader. O Lorde Sith aceitou suas desculpas—mas só depois que usou da Força para enforcá-lo até a morte. O Esquadrão da Morte se dispersou no hiperespaço, cada nave soltando seu lixo no espaço antes de fazer o pulo. A Falcon, liberada de seu lugar seguro, boiou para longe entre o lixo espacial e então foi para a Cidade das Nuvens, uma colônia de mineração de gás administrada pelo antigo amigo de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian. Boba Fett, um dos caçadores de recompensas contratados por Vader, deduziu a estratégia de Solo, seguiu a Falcon até a Cidade das Nuvens, e alertou Vader. Vader chegou na cidade e ameaçou Calrissian a aceitar um acordo enquanto ainda esperavam pela chegada da Falcon. Quando a Falcon chegou, Vader capturou e torturou Han Solo. Luke, treinando sob a tutela de Yoda em Dagobah, teve uma visão de seu amigo sendo torturado e foi rápido para a Cidade das Nuvens para salvar seus amigos, apesar dos avisos de Yoda de que se ele fizesse isso ele poderia arriscar ir para o lado sombrio. Enquanto isso, Vader congelou Solo em carbonita, para o desconsolo de Boba Fett, que já planejava vender Solo para Jabba o Hutt. Luke chegou na cidade, mas Leia o avisou sobre as armadilhas nos corredores da cidade. Lando, Chewbacca, e Leia fugiram enquanto Boba Fett levava Han Solo congelado para Tatooine, para então coletar sua recompensa de Jabba o Hutt. Luke encontrou Vader, e eles duelaram, Luke sem saber a identidade real de seu oponente. Como Yoda e Obi-Wan haviam previsto, o inadequadamente treinado Luke não era páreo para o poderoso e experiente Vader, que o derrotou e decepou sua mão direita. para juntar-se a ele.]] Vader pediu a Luke que se juntasse à ele para que eles pudessem destruir o Imperador e então governar a Galáxia como pai e filho, escutando de volta o que ele esperava ter com a mãe de Luke. Profundamente abalado pela notícia, Luke recusou a se juntar a seu pai e pulou nas saídas de gás da Cidade das Nuvens. Ele se segurou apenas em uma ventoinha abaixo da cidade, usando a Força para chamar Leia. Luke conseguiu sobreviver tempo suficiente até ser resgatado por ela na Millennium Falcon. Nos meses seguintes, Lorde Vader se encontrou num jogo complexo de estratégia contra o maquinante chefe do crime do Sol Negro, Príncipe Xizor. O Falleen, que odiava Vader a muito tempo devido a um bombardeio planetário ordenado pelo Lorde Negro em seu planeta natal de Falleen, tentava descreditar Vader aos olhos do Imperador. Xizor foi um rival de Vader por um bom tempo. Ele procurou frustrar o plano de Vader de capturar Luke Skywalker para o Imperador, tentando assassinar Luke primeiro. Vader descobriu os planos de Xizor e o matou em um ataque ao Centro Imperial. Redenção se encontram de novo.]] Pouco tempo depois, por volta de 4 DBY, a Segunda Estrela da Morte estava quase completa sob o comando do Moff Jerjerrod como uma armadilha elaborada para a Rebelião. Vader foi mandado para supervisionar os últimos estágios da construção. Vader então sentiu Luke Skywalker a bordo de uma nave indo para a Lua Florestal de Endor, enquanto o Imperador, presente durante os últimos estágios da construção, não sentiu. Em Endor, Darth Vader tentou novamente persuadir Luke a se juntar ao Lado Sombrio, mas desta vez o interesse de Vader no fundo era de proteger seu filho. Quando isso falhou, Vader o levou para o Imperador Palpatine na incompleta Segunda Estrela da Morte. Luke relutantemente lutou com Vader, o tempo todo tentando persuadir Vader a sair do lado sombrio da Força. Durante uma pausa na luta, Vader telepaticamente examinou a mente de Luke e descobriu que Leia Organa era a irmã gêmea dele, e com isso, sua própria filha. Vader ameaçou trazê-la para o lado sombrio se ele falhasse ao fazer isso com Luke. Ao ouvir isso, a raiva de Luke foi finalmente solta, e ele atacou Lorde Vader usando o Lado Sombrio da Força, fazendo-o cair com uma rajada de ataques. Ao cortar a mão direita de Vader, a raiva de Luke cessou de repente. Vendo sua própria mão cibernética, Luke percebeu com horror que ele já estava se transformando no sucessor de Vader. Quando o Imperador se aproximou, Luke jogou fora seu sabre de luz e se recusou a ir para o lado sombrio. Palpatine, com muita raiva de ressurgência dos Jedi, atacou Luke com relâmpagos da Força. Luke se contorceu em agonia enquanto o Imperador o torturava lentamente. Ele implorou ajuda ao pai; Vader virou e, com a mão que lhe restava, levantou o Imperador e o jogou no centro do reator da Estrela da Morte, onde ele explodiu em uma tempestade de energia. Quando Vader fez isso, ele foi atingido pelo poder máximo dos relâmpagos da Força de Palpatine. Isso fez com que desse pane nos sistemas de suporte de Vader. Em seus últimos momentos, ele pediu a Luke que removesse sua máscara para que pudesse vê-lo com seus próprios olhos. Vader conseguiu se redimir para Lado Luminoso da Força. Darth Vader não existia mais; Anakin Skywalker, o Escolhido, voltou e trouxe o equilíbrio para a Força, matando Palpatine e a si mesmo. Luke disse ao pai que iria salvá-lo, mas Vader lhe disse que já era tarde e que já o havia salvo. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Você estava certo. Estava certo a meu respeito. Diga à sua irmã que você estava certo." Poderes e Habilidades Darth Vader .]] Darth Vader foi um brilhante estrategista e o maior piloto da Galáxia. Ele ainda possuia as incríveis habilidades mecânicas de sua outra personalidade, tendo supervisionado o design de ambos seu caça TIE Avançado x1 e a construção da segunda Estrela da Morte. Sua habilidade com o sabre de luz era lendária e foi afiada mais ainda duelando com os Jedi durante o Purgo. Todas essas habilidades, na verdade eram secundárias comparadas a sua grande maestria da Força. Como Anakin, ele tinha a maior contagem conhecida de midichlorianos da Galáxia, ultrapassando a contagem de ambos Yoda e Palpatine. Mas depois que seus membros foram cortados e seu corpo severamente queimado em Mustafar, ele perdeu muito de seu potencial no sabre de luz. Como Darth Vader, era acreditado que tivesse aproximadamente 90% da força do Imperador. Mas mesmo assim, Vader ainda possuía um grande poder e habilidade. Se tivesse evitado seus danos em Mustafar, ele seria duas vezes mais poderoso, superando de muito o Imperador. Lorde Vader teve secretamente um habilidoso aprendiz Sith chamado Galen Marek, mais tarde apelidado de "Starkiller" Aparições Como "Anakin Skywalker" * *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romantização *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' vídeo game *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Racer Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Ready, Set, Podrace!'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Anakin's Fate'' *''Anakin's Pit Droid'' *''Podrace!'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Anakin Skywalker: A Jedi's Journal'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Rogue Planet'' *[[Jedi Quest|Série Jedi Quest]] **''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' **''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' **''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' **''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' **''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' **''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' **''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' **''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' **''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' vídeo game *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones PhotoComic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Precipice'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romantização júnior * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Luke's Fate'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars'' rádio *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização júnior * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romantização *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romantização júnior *''The Empire Strikes Back'' drama de rádio *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: Retorno do Jedi'' / romance / romantização júnior / rádio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' * *''Millennium Falcon'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Omen'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Como "Darth Vader" *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / romance / romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' vídeo game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' * *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Paralelos, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''In His Image'' * * * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * * *''Kessel Run'' * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars'' jogo para NES *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Champions of the Force (SWGTCG)'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' drama de rádio *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''Star Wars'' Mighty Chronicles *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars'' fliperama *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Fred Jawa'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Hidden'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''One Step Ahead'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' * * * * *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' jogo para NES *''Shadows of the Empire'' vídeo game *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' / romance / romantização júnior / rádio *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles *''The Empire Strikes Back'' fliperama *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Monthly 149: Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' * *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' romantização júnior *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' arcade game *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: Retorno do Jedi'' / romance / romantização júnior / rádio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Free Memory'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' comics *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''The Other'' *''Simple Tricks'' * *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' * *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' }} Aparições Não-Canônicas *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Star Wars Manga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''The Rebel Four'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Lunch Break'' *''Who's Your Daddy'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Storyteller'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 19'' * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * * * * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Tantive IV'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game - Squadrons Over Corellia'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Written Word'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Comandantes Jedi Categoria:Comandantes Supremos do Império Galáctico Categoria:Corredores de pod Categoria:Engenheiros Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Família Naberrie Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Imitadores Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Linhagens Jedi Categoria:Lordes Sith da Ordem de Bane Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros do Esquadrão Negro Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão da Morte Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Proles Sith Categoria:Residentes da Voo de Expansão Categoria:Tatooinos Categoria:Torturadores e interrogadores